All We Have Is Each Other
by LailaHamato
Summary: After the whole Shredder incident, you'd think things would be normal a year later? You couldn't be more wrong *2k14-verse* T just to be safe(for later chapters)
1. Argument

Laila growled at her older brother, who she was currently in an argument with. Ever since the

Shredder incident, they all thought things were gonna start turning normal, but Laila snapping at

her older brother was enough to send Mikey to his room with April and Donnie into his lab, Raph

was in the dojo but he could still hear the whole thing.

"I'm going out wheter you like it or not, fearless leader."

"I'm not letting you, the foot attacks have become more frequent lately, it's safest to stay down

here."

"Oh, so you're saying I can't handle myself?"

"I'm not saying that, Laila."

"Then what are you guys saying? Either way, I'm sick of it."

"Sick of what? We haven't done anything to you."

"I'm sick of you guys always protecting me, I'm quitting this team, and you can't do a thing about

it, Leonardo." Laila stormed past him and the lair door slammed, but nobody could see the hurt

on his face once she nothing, he went into the dojo, making sure Laila's tracker was

on.

(With Laila)

"Stupid brothers, I can handle myself just fine, I'm a frickin ninja." Laila punched an airvent,

hearing her knuckles crack severely, but she didn't care. Then a electric harpoon flew beside

her head. Turning, she noticed more than a few foot ninja and Karai.

"You can do this the hard way or the painful way."

"There's no difference. If you win our fight, I go with you willingly."

"Deal, foot ninja, fall back." The ninja disappeared and Laila faced Karai, ready to fight when

a foot ninja struck her with an electric harpoon from behind. She was able to grab the harpoon

and kill the ninja, but not before getting electrocuted and having burns all over her body.

Laila growled and attacked Karai, blocking her dagger and dodging the foot ninja's harpoons.

Soon, the foot were defeated and they retreated.

Laila smiled, panting as she leaned against a brick chimney, with her going in and out of

consciousness, she knew she had to get to the lair fast.

Before she could, she blacked out but she heard a familiar laugh and a crack.

(At the lair)

Leo was pacing nervously in the den waiting for Laila to come home.

"Leo?"

"Yeah Don?"

"This is bad...i lost her tracker signal, however I know Laila has a backup one and it shows her

at Sack's lab."

"Didn't that place burn down?"

"Guess not Mikey."

"Let's go get Laila." After getting their weapons, they headed towards the tower, determined to

kill the Shredder.

(With Laila)

She woke up and noticed she was in a cage of thick glass.

"You're awake."

"Let me go, son of a bitch."

"Feisty, just how I like them." Sacks smirked and Laila's eyes widened as she struggled against

her bindings.

"You sick fuck."

"I'm glad you got what I was aiming for, that makes things easier."

"What do you, agh, want from me?" Laila felt her body shake as the electric collar around her

neck shocked her. She was being treated like a pet, and she wasn't gonna put up with that.

"Your mutagen."

"Why? So you can save the world again?"

"It's for money."

"You and money. Now let me the shell out of here." She struggled again, and got shocked

again.

"That collar is designed to shock you if you try to escape this cage." Now she was definitely

being treated like an animal, a circus freak. Soon a sharp pain filled her neck as the tubing that

was just inserted collected her blood.

"Sacks, we have company." Laila's eyes widened slightly.

(They couldn't have...come for me...could they?)

"Go take care of them." The foot ninja left and Sacks grabbed a suitcase and left. Laila soon lost

conciousness.

"Laila! Laila!" She felt her eyes open as she slowly lifted her head that fell when she blacked out

again. There was Raph, a few feet away from her.

(Aniki...)

"Guys...it's...a...trap." Laila managed as she felt herself ready to black out a third time.

Before she could, she heard glass break and all her blood rush back into her body, but she still

collapsed from exhaustion.

"Laila, stay with me!" She felt herself black out for the third time and a tight grip on her body.


	2. Waking up

"Laila, can you hear me? Laila." She felt her vision buzz and she noticed a bright light, causing

her to cover her eyes.

"Sorry, sis."

"It's fine." She rubbed her eyes and it was quiet, all except for the noises of Donnie's

inventions.

"What happened? Last I remember, sacks was draining my blood and right before I blacked out,

I saw raph and somehow got my blood back."

"We came to get you." Noticing Laila try to sit up, he gently laid her back down.

"Laila, just lay down, you're in really bad condition."

"What are you talking about, Donnie?"

"A severe concussion, a few broken ribs, a broken ankle and wrist. I could go on, but neither of

us have the time for me to say them all."

"So how the hell am I still alive?"

"We got there at the right time, that's how. I'll go let the others know you're awake. Btw, Laila."

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Raph I said this, but he was the most worried about you." Laila blinked in surprise and

struggled to stay awake. Getting tackled by Mikey surely helped with that.

"Mikey let-" Laila started coughing and Mikey let go.

"You okay, sis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Want me to let them know you're up?"

"If you want to, go ahead."

"Kay,I'll have to wake up Raph though."

"I'm already awake, dumbass." Mikey noticed Raph by the door and left to leave the two alone.

"So I heard you were worried," Raph stiffened up.

"Who the shell told you?"

"Nobody..."

"Wait.." Raph's skin turned a dark green in embarrassment.

"I heard everything..and I forgive you Raph." He nearly tackled Laila in a hug, but he didn't want

to make her injuries even worse and besides, Mikey did that just fine.

"Well, uh...how ya injuries?"

"Still really sore, but they're fine."

"I don't call bein' in so much pain ya have t' stay in bed fine." Laila rolled her eyes before

snuggling up to her blanket more.

"Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Arigato, aniki. For coming to get me." He felt himself get embarrassed and blushed.

"Uh, yeah. No problem." He rubbed the back of his head and his skin turned darker.

"So did Donnie say how long until I'll recover?"

"At least a few months." Laila sighed and lightly growled. She knew it was gonna suck being

bedridden for a few months. "Donnie said that if he catches ya out of bed, you're in trouble." She

sighed again. One thing Laila hated and possibly couldn't do was stand still for 10 minutes, let

alone a few months. "Well I gotta go on patrol, I'll check on ya when I get back, get some sleep alright?"

"Hai, aniki." He smiled to himself as he walked out of Donnie's lab, as Laila let sleep overtake her.


	3. Nightmare

Laila, wake up!" Laila opened her eyes to notice Raph looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Idk, I came back and heard ya screamin'" Laila recovered from her apparent nightmare and laid back down on the bed. All she remembered was her brother saying he hated her.

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah." Laila blinked the coming tears away. "I'm fine…"

"So…...Ya need anythin'?" Laila smiled and shook her head.

"Raph?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Leo hates me?" Laila had tears come In her eyes, and Raph sat next to her.

"Laila...he could never hate ya..."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive." Raph ran his fingers through her hair smiling at her.

"C-Can you go get Leo?"

"Sure, I'll go find him."

"Thanks, Raph." She smiled as he walked out and snuggled more into the blankets, waiting for him to show up. Laila knew this was the only way to make things right with her brother-although she wasn't sure how it was gonna go.


	4. Sibling talk

(With Raph)

Raph finally found his big brother in the dojo, doing the Dragon-through-the-flame kata, which they all knew only Laila could do.

"Hey, Raph."

"Hey."

"Any reason why you're in here?"

"Laila wants to see ya." Raph saw Leo tense up.

"I don't know if I can face her, not after..."

"Well, she thinks ya hate her, so are ya gonna let her believe that?" Raph left the dojo and Leo left as well to go see Laila, despite all the pain it caused him to see her ever since the day they rescued her from Sacks. He headed up to Donnie's lab and hesitantly opened the door, there was Donnie applying more stitches on Laila.

"Hey, Leo." Laila noticed Leo and she beamed.

"Hey." He saw Donnie put the needle aside and he left.

Leo sat down beside the bed, keeping his gaze away from Laila. All he ever had was visions of Laila in the cage, shock collar on, beaten, almost dead.

"Oniichan? You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Oniichan-"

"Laila, I don't hate you," Laila blinked in surprise before she realized that Raph must have told him that she thought he hated her.

"Then how come you haven't come to see me?"

"I-"

"Oniichan?"

"I just-everytime I see you, I get flashbacks of when we found you in that cage, I'm sorry Imoto."

"It's not your fault-"

"If I haven't started that argument, you wouldn't have left, gotten kidnapped and you wouldn't be injured like this."

"Leo, I chose to leave the lair, so technially it's my fault for leaving."

"Imoto...I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to protect you."

"It's fine, there wasn't anything you could've done to stop it anyways..you know you're sounding like Raph." Leo couldn't help but chuckle as he pet her head. Noticing her half asleep, he turned to leave, but felt Laila's hand on his arm.

"Stay, oniichan, please..." Laila had her puppy eyes as she looked at him and Leo flinched, trying to avoid giving in, but he couldn't.

"Alright." He sat back down and Laila's eyes brightened even more turning them into a very light gray.

"I love you oniichan."

"I love you too, imoto." Leo hesitantly put his hand on her cheek and Laila leaned into it, as if she was on autopilot before sleep overtook her.


	5. Spending a little time together

Laila woke up a few hours later and noticed Leo gone and a plate of food by her bedside, with a note.

Had to go on patrol didn't want to wake you up, see you when I get back

Laila could easily tell it was Leo's handwriting considering it was all in Japanese and she knew he preferred Japanese to English. Shouting in the lair quickly brought Laila's awake senses.

"Keep it down, you two,you'll wake Laila up."

"Too late for that bro." Laila mumbled as she got comfortable snuggling against the blankets.

"Hey,you're up." Laila grumbled something as she noticed Leo by the door.

"Let me guess, it was Mikey and Raph who woke me up."

"They were the ones shouting so, yeah." Leo sat on the edge on the bed.

"How's everything?"

"injury wise-sore as hell, otherwise pretty good." Leo smiled to himself as Laila looked at him curiously.

"Okay whatcha so happy about?"

"It's been quiet for over 30 minutes." Laila laughed quietly as they realized that Mikey wasn't pranking Raph, blowing something up or annoying them.

"Just hope Mikey's not dead...then again the idiots live the longest."

"Heh...yeah." Laila carefully sat up and leaned against her pillows.

"Well, I'm going to bed, yell if you need anything okay?"

"Yeah." Leo left and the lair was really quiet and Laila smirked.


	6. Going topside

Laila took a deep breath as she gazed at the city at night. She knew she was supposed to be bedridden but she was sick of it and snuck out only ten minutes ago.

"It feels so good to be out here." Her phone rang and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lai-Lai."

"Case. What's up?"

"Nothing, ya up for some shell kickin?"

"When am I never?"

"I'm at the docks...be there in 5." Laila hung up and heard a thud behind her. She turned and noticed a very angry Raph.

"What the shell were ya thinkin'? Sneakin' out like 'hat." Laila laughed.

"Sorry Raph, I don't have time for this." She threw a smoke bomb and ran off towards the docks where she said she'd meet Casey. When she got there, Casey was waiting, hockey mask on.

"Let's go."

"We don't have much time though. One of my brothers found out that I snuck out." They jumped off and took down more than a few foot ninja. Soon, Laila noticed he showed up again.

"Go casey."

"Laila, what?"

"I didn't stutter." He left.

"Okay, now ya pissin' me off. Why did ya sneak out? Talk." Laila narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"If you really wanna know….the Shredder's back."


	7. Knockout

Raph blinked in surprise, stepping back. He tried to see that Laila was joking but he had never seen her that serious since they went to rescue the others from the Shredder.

"Laila, what are ya talkin' 'bout? We finished that bastard off." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Not exactly. Somehow he survived being crushed by the tower." Laila took off her mask and shut the tracker inside it off before continuing. "I'm the one Shredder's after, and I'm the one who has to finish him off."

"Are ya crazy? No way in shell am I letting ya face the shredder alone." Laila took a deep breath and walked past Raph, seeming as if she was merely heading back to the lair when she suddenly knocked Raph out by hitting a pressure point on his neck. She sat him up leaning against a vent, turning the tracker in her mask back on before tying it around his wrist.

"Sorry Raphie...I don't have a choice in this."

"Laila come on." She turned around, made sure that one of the guys was coming, and jumped off, leaving him there. She and Casey jumped off towards the foot headquarters, staying clear of any unnecessary so that they could save their energy for the real battle. Soon arriving, Laila noticed a few foot clan trucks that were filled up with chemicals and supplies. Signaling Casey to go after the trucks, Laila jumped down off the roof she was in, ready to fight her way in if necessary.


	8. Unexpected ally

After Laila fought her way in, she kicked the door down and tried to sense Shredder's presence. She sensed him in the back of the building and was about to make her way there when a sudden gunshot and bullet flying through her head, hitting a foot ninja behind her. The gunman revealed himself and Laila blinked in surprise.

"Sacks?"

"Let's go. We don't have much time." She nodded and the two ran towards the room where Shredder was. Laila was determined to finally get her revenge, even if it meant killing her own father in the process. Getting close to the room, they hid after hearing a door open. Seeing it was only a foot ninja, he was easily taken out. Laila grabbed the electric cattle prod he carried and put it in her belt as they kept running, entering Sack's lab.

"Shredder has injected mutagen to make himself even more powerful...we're gonna need something big to stop him. I'm gonna have to inject the chemicals into your blood stream."

"Whatever stops my father." Sacks injected the shot into her arm as the chemicals started flowing through. He was actually surprised to see so much trust in her eyes. He pulled the shot out and they heard a bang. "Let's go." They quickly ran towards the room, Sacks going to hide so he could give Laila a chance to finish him off.

"Laila. Glad you could stop by. It's time for you to join your mother." She got into a defensive stance and took a deep breath. There was no backing down now. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>Yes i left you on a cliffhanger...before you ask-let me update you on Laila's relationships(family-wise in the foot)<p>

Shredder's her father, Sacks is her older brother and Karai's her sister


	9. Laila vs Shredder

Laila took a deep breath and ran at the Shredder, fists drawn. Shredder blocked her punch and threw a punch at Laila's stomach which she quickly blocked, getting cuts on her arm. She backflipped away from the Shredder as he threw his blades in her direction. The two circled each other before she ran at him again, getting a punch in and barely dodging a stab. The Shredder threw a smoke bomb and before Laila could react, he sent a harsh kick to her shell, causing her to fall forward but she caught herself. Laila let out a strangled yell as she felt the Shredder's foot on her shell before she finally heard a loud crack. She noticed a piece of her shell out of the corner of her eye and that's when she realized it-he broke her shell. Getting the strength to push him off of her, she got up and growled at him, eyes narrowed and she attacked the Shredder, but he merely kicked her in the stomach, flipping her over and slamming her on the ground. Her head was bleeding, but the only way you could notice was the blood pouring down the back of her neck. While she struggled to get up, Shredder approached but before he could finish her off, a sai went flying through the air which he blocked as it fell to the ground. The sai's owner jumped between Laila and the Shredder. Laila's eyes widened as she recgonized them.

"Raph?"


	10. Shredder's gone & Confession

Raph didn't say a word but the wounded Shredder stood his ground, prepared to fight. A bullet shot through the air, hitting Shredder's helmet. Shredder turned towards Sacks, who fired the gun and stepped towards him. Laila noticed the emergency button that activated the water system. Shredder was about to attack Sacks when Laila ran over and slammed her hand on the button, activating the system and distracting the Shredder long enough for Sacks to grab a microscope and hit him upside the head. Shredder instantly collapsed. Laila was about to see if he was dead when Raph stopped her.

"Come on."

"Sacks, call me when you figure everything out." He nodded and the two mutants left.

(On the rooftops)

"Explain. Now."

"I don't have to explain anything." Luckily for Laila, Raph didn't know that her shell was gone or maybe he did she just doesn't know that he knows.

"So knocking me out so you can go and nearly get yourself killed and losing your shell is perfectly okay?"

"I would've lived whether you were there or not."

"There's a difference between living, and barely being able to stay alive."

"Raphie I can handle myself in a fight just fine without help."

"Well, sorry about being worried about my crush." Raph nearly shouted as Laila's face turned dark-red.

"W-What?"


	11. Response

Raph backed away, cursing himself for letting that slip out, green eyes trying to find a reaction but he could tell Laila was still trying to figure out what he meant. Sighing, he got closer and placed his lips on hers, moving his arms around her waist. After a few seconds, he was about to pull away when Laila's arms around his neck stopped him and the fact that she was kissing back. Eventually they pulled away, Laila panting from lack of breath.

"So, I take it we're dating then?" Laila noticed the look Raph gave her and chuckled. "I know we are, I was kidding. We should probably head back before we get in too much trouble." Soon Laila's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yes we're fine. Wait what's going on down there?" A pause. "You've got to be kidding me, why the shell did he do that?" She hung up and sighed.

"Who was it?"

"Donnie. Mikey got Leo in trouble so Leo had to go to the hashi and he just got out of it."

"So..."

"We have to deal with a pissed off Leo." Raph sighed.

"Fun."

"I know, well let's go." They headed into the lair and walked in, finding the living room empty.

"Laila, you're back!" Mikey hugged Laila tight, not noticing Raph's glare on him.

"You just want me as a shield." At that moment, Mikey hid behind Laila, putting her between Leo who stormed in.

"Mikey!" Mikey let out a girlish squeal and hid even more behind Laila.

"LAILA!" Laila took a deep breath and walked into the dojo, not before glaring at Raph.


	12. Unexpected argument

Laila ended up with face-to-face with a pissed off rat.

"What do you want?"

"Where were you?"

"That doesn't matter." Laila sent a sharp glare and walked out without so much as another word.

"Laila Hamato, you do not walk away from me."

"Fuck you." She stormed out and left the lair again.

"Laila?"

"What's up with her?"

"She probably got into another argument with Splinter."

"They actually fight?"

"Are you deaf? They're at each other's throats more than you and Leo are."


	13. Dinner with the jones

Casey fixed his hockey stick as he was sitting in his room. A knock of his window made him jump.

"It's unlocked." Laila stepped through the window and closed it.

"Babe what are you doing here?"

"Don't call me that." She paused for a minute. "What, you don't want me here?"

"No I don't mind, I'm just asking."

"I figured you wouldn't mind so I just came over."

"You know me well." Soon Casey's mother walked in.

"Casey, dinner. Hey Laila, I wasn't expecting you. Casey why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was coming over?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Well dinners ready." Casey headed down, inviting Laila downstairs. She shrugged and headed downstairs with Casey.

"Laila you're here."

"Kari don't be rude to my girl."

"WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"Laila, I'm joking." Laila rolled her eyes and accepted a plate. Casey offered her a seat but Laila politely refused.

"So laila, how's things been?"

"Good." Noticing it was 12:00, Laila's eyes widened.

"You guys are just eating dinner and it's midnight?"

"Yeah."

"Well I gotta go." Laila turned to jump out im the window when Casey's mother stopped her.

"Laila, let Casey be a doll and escort you home."

"Mom!"

"I can't-"

"Nonsense."

"Really, I can't.."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Thanks though." Right as Laila was about to leave, there was a huge explosion somewhere in the house.

"We gotta go."

"Everyone out!"


	14. New vigilante shows up

They got out just in time for the apartment to burst into flames. Kari was frantically calling the fire department while Casey's mother was silently weeping. His father tried to comfort her but Laila could tell he wanted to start crying. Soon, the fire was put out and the building was still remained safe to live in. They went back inside to get what they could, and Laila was about to join them when she noticed a figure on the roof. She blinked and they was gone, but Laila noticed the foot clan tattooed on their arm before she left. After helping Casey and his family recover what they could, Laila started heading home when she got a call.

"Hello?"

"I got something."

"Whatcha got?"

"He was indeed dead but I was looking through his office and I saw plans about using mutagen to increase his foot ninjas' strength and power."

"I figured mutagen had something to do with it."

"He wanted to use yours since it flows more smoothly in humans than your brothers."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"I know something that will." Laila raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Shredder's been replaced."

"Nani?"

"There's a new vigilante besides you guys in town, and he's not gonna play nice." Laila sensed a presence which gave her shivers and she said goodbye and hung up. She turned to face them, getting into a defensive stance when she only saw a mark in the shape of a fireball with a X going through it. She got a picture on her phone and headed back to warn her brothers.


	15. Shocking discovery

Laila arrived at the lair panting since she sprinted. Noticing her brothers watching a movie, she took a chance to catch a breath.

"hey Lai-Lai, you're back."

"Yeah. *pant*"

"Did you sprint back or something?" Laila just nodded, slowly catching her breath.

"Had*pant**pant*to."

"Well come join us." Laila walked over and sat down on the couch, panting less but she was still exhausted.

"Why'd ya have to sprint?"

"Got ambushed, and outnumbered."

"Oh."

"That's not the only reason."

"What's the other one?" Laila pulled out her phone and loaded the picture she took earlier, showing the guys.

"Apparently there's a new vigilante in town besides us. I was going to hunt them down but I got ambushed before I could."

Thankfully for her, they believed that since she didn't want to tell them about Casey.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey April. You've seen this before?" Laila showed April the picture and she nodded.

"We're trying to find them."

"Well we don't know who it is, but I did manage to catch a foot clan tattoo on his arm."

"I saw the tattoo too. How do you know it's the foot clan."

"I have the same one." Laila took off her sweatshirt to reveal the tattoo. "Once you join the clan/start working for them, they burn the logo into your skin. It looked quite recent, so they haven't been in the foot clan for long."

"Which means someone's gotta go and figure it out."

"Leave that to me." Laila pulled out her phone?"

"It's me."

"Laila, what's going on?"

"Anything on the vigilante?"

"I managed to get some info."

"Great send it to me."

"I will."

"Text me if you find anymore."

"Alright. But you owe me." Laila hung up the phone and waited for the text. Almost a minute later, her phone vibrated.

"Donnie, I need to borrow your computer."

"Yeah sure." Donnie handed it over and Laila copied the info from her phone to the computer. Reading down the info that Laila got from Sacks, she was surprised.

"Whoever it is, it's shredder's brother..I can't Pronouce the name though."

"Keriosheua."(Ki-reo-she-a)

"How do you know how to Pronouce that?"

"He's my uncle." Laila growled and punched a wall. "How many more of my family do I have to fuckin' kill?!"


	16. Surprising reunion

"Laila, calm down!" Donnie put his hand on Laila's shoulder. She gritted her teeth and shot a glare his way, making him back up and remove his hand. She punched the wall again and this time a loud crack echoed throughout the lair.

"Son of a BITCH!" Laila growled realizing the crack was her knuckles breaking. "Donnie, get me the gauze." He left to grab it while blood dripped from Laila's hand to the floor. He soon returned with the gauze, tossing it to Laila who caught it with her good hand. After quickly wrapping her knuckles up, she sat back down on the couch, cursing under her breath.

"Looks Laila's done with her PMS." Laila got up and glared at Mikey, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You'd be just as pissed if you had to kill any of us." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down as she got up and headed towards the lair exit.

"I need to go out for a while, okay?" The lair door opened and Laila walked out, closing the door behind her.

"What was that all about?"

"IDK, but we better go find out what's going on."

(With Laila)

Laila sprinted across the rooftops, quickly using up all the energy she had. She was trying to avoid thinking about her family. Her father was dead, her siblings were on her side, and her uncle was hunting her down. Sensing someone following her, she stopped and grabbed her blades.

"Long time no see, Mei" Laila's eyes widened as the familiar animal-like tone rang through her ears.

"Oji…."

Translations

Mei: Niece

Oji:uncle


	17. Bad Memories

"Co tady děláš ?" Laila was still trying to get over the fact that she'd possibly have to kill another family member, besides her father and anyone else except her siblings.

"dokončit, co jsem začal." Her eyes widened remembering what happened last time she saw her uncle. She was about three.

(Flashback)

"Can't catch me, ane." Laila was running from her older sister, who she was playing Tag with since her brother was in his lab, so she couldn't play with him. Not paying attention, she accidently bumped into her uncle.

"You okay?"

"Unkly!" She gave her uncle a big hug and he merely laughed. Laila's big sister could see him smirk.

"Imoto! Get away!" Before Laila could blink, he had her by the throat, holding her high above his head.

"I've always wanted to do this." Before she could, he was attacked by flying knives and Laila was released, her mother catching her.

"Musume…" Laila just cried, laying her head against her mother's heart.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you." Her mother then hummed a wordless tune that brought her to sleep.

(Flashback ends)

Laila narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is this what all this vigilante stuff is about?"

"Yep. It's pretty enjoyable. I can see why you do it a lot."

"H-How-"

"I've been watching you." Laila growled and got ready to fight him, knowing the stakes were the same as her father. It's all or nothing.

Translations:

(Czech)Co tady děláš ?: what are you doing here?

(Czech)"dokončit, co jsem začal." : I'm here to finish what I started

(Japanese) ane: big sister

(Japanese) imoto: little sister

(Japanese) musume: daughter


	18. Second fight: Laila's first real kill

This was crazy. She knew it. Crazy didn't mean the two remaining swords on the roof-hers, a double-blade and her opponent's, a thin curved hookblade—hadn't spilled a lot of blood that day. Both blades looked almost pink in the light. She made brief eye contact with her uncle, who only smirked at her. She didn't want to admit the move gave her opponent the edge, but it had.

And they were off. Laila shied back as her opponent, all big and lean muscle, leapt catlike from the ledge, waving the hooked blade in figure eights multiple times before touching down on the roof again. Laila cracked a smile. This time, she made sure to make eye contact with her uncle. For a brief moment, she could see uncertainty in her opponent's eyes. She felt grateful for the advantage.

_Advancing. Advancing_. The man charged at her with the hooked blade upheld, going to his foreswing and following it with a backswing. Laila dodged the first and met the second with her double-blade. The weight of the thing sent her opponent's blade back, back, back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.

_Striking. _This arcing shot sliced the fabric of Laila's plastron at the midsection. It missed the flesh by perhaps a centimeter.

He staggered. Laila swung. Her double-blade missed, though not close enough to eat fabric. The opponent managed another smirk, this time at the spryness of his dodge. Laila had to admit it was impressive, but this time, the sight only made her angrier.

_Swing. Swing. Swing. _The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found flesh. The heavy double-blades ate through her opponent as easily as air. The fighter dropped to a knee, tried to stand, and dropped again. Laila walked over with her blades as her opponent still struggled to get up. A low-pitched scream echoed through the air as Laila sliced her blades downward, finishing him off, bloodthirsty smirk on her face.


	19. Okay, guys, enough jokes

Laila quickly realized what she did though and grabbed her blades out of her uncle's body, putting them back on her back where her shell would've been if she had one. What shocked her is that she didn't have any remorse although he was her family. The reason being was what he did to her, nearly killing her wasn't the only thing that he did. Laila opened the locket around her neck to reveal a picture of her and her parents on one side and her with her siblings on the other side. She closed the locket, remembering her last moments with her mother. Her uncle had tried to kill her but her mother shielded her and died instantly. She was glad that she got to avenge her mother's death without even trying to. Little did she know, there were witnesses who saw her. Luckily for her, they were only Laila's close human friends, so she didn't have to worry about being on the news for anything. Deciding to head back to the lair, she arrived and noticed the guys were gone.

"Raphie? Leo? Donnie? Mikey? Guys, okay, enough jokes."

"Laila!" She turned to notice Casey and Kira(note: she's a mutant cat) run over. Laila then noticed the guys' weapons. She tossed her blades off her back and strapped Leo's to her back, putting Raph's sais in her belt. Kira grabbed Mikey's nunchucks and Casey grabbed Donnie's bostaff leaving his bag behind as well.

"Now they've crossed the line, let's go." They ran out and headed topside. Laila more than determined to rescue her brothers.


	20. Rescue part 1

"Okay, anyone got the license plate number on the truck that hit us?" Mikey groaned, rubbing his head. One moment, they were waiting for Laila, next thing they were ambushed and knocked out.

"Shut up, knucklehead."

"Good, you guys are up." Donnie realized then they were chained up like animals, and the chains were hard to break out of.

"Wonder what these guys want?"

"What don't they want?"

"Us alive?"

"Exactly."

"You guys woke up sooner than I thought you would." A woman wearing all black walked in, and smirked at them.

"When I get my hands on ya-" Raph was electrocuted before he could finish.

"Good luck on that threat, freak." The woman studied the others, her smirk growing bigger. Soon a foot ninja came in.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yeah…" The girl paused and gazed at the others. "If she gives a damn about them it will. Do whatever you can to alert her we have them." Sudden realization swept through them as they realized the woman holding them captive was after Laila. Raph growled, pissed.

"If ya lay so much as a finger on 'er-" Right before Raph could get electrocuted again, the metal door flew over, breaking out of its hinges and hitting the woman, knocking her out. The one who kicked the door walked in, and smirked.

"Booyakasha."

See if you guys can get the references I slipped in(Hints: both are from Mikey, not the same universe)


	21. Rescue part 2

"Laila, thank god!" Laila said nothing, she merely walked over and undid their chains.

"HEY LAILA! HEADS UP!" Laila turned and noticed a foot ninja flying towards her. She quickly kicked him hard, making him cough up blood and head flying back out the door. Soon, a truck drove through the wall and glass went flying everywhere. Laila covered her face so none got in her eyes.

"Casey! This isn't a drivethrough."

"Sorry, angelcakes." Laila groaned, facepalming before turning towards her brothers.

"Come on." Kira quickly appeared and hopped in the front while they all got in the back, closing it and Casey hit the gas, driving off, trying to get as far as possible before getting noticed.

"That was awesome, you should invite us shell-kicking more."

"Why not?"

"Okay, remind me again why Casey's driving."

"It's the only thing he's good at." Laila and Kira laughed as Casey shot glares at them before noticing the foot ninja appear out of his rear-view window.

"Crap."

"Oh great, I blame you Case."

"You're lucky I love you." Laila rolled her eyes before the truck was shaking.

"They're trying to flip us off the road."

"We noticed. How long until we reach New York?"

"Not too long."

"Okay, how long's that?"

"5 minutes unless Casey steps on the gas." The truck shook again, coming closer to flipping.

"Casey-"

"on it!" He hit the gas and the truck sped into New York, parking in an alleyway.

"Thank you guys."

"Anytime. Any sibling of Laila's, a friend of us."

"Bye Casey, Kira. Feel free to come down anytime."

"We'll keep that in mind." The turtles quickly retreated into the sewers, glad to relax after that ride.


	22. Secrets revealed

"Laila, you know we're not supposed to interact with any humans besides April."

"Without them, I wouldn't have been able to rescue you guys so be fuckin' grateful."

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Make me stop then." Laila growled. She did not want another argument but if her brother was gonna talk to her like that then she wasn't gonna take it.

"Maybe you should just go."

"Maybe I will...I'll be in my room if you need me to be a nuisance." Laila pushed past them and went up to her room.

"Nice job guys." Sensing a fight was about to break out, Mikey went to go talk to Laila while Donnie went into his lab.

(With Laila)

"I don't even know why I'm still here. They have April, why do they need me? Maybe I should go back, turn myself in. Die. I'm not worth anything to anyone here. I'm only here to be a fuckin' burden." Laila paused her rant and gazed at the dagger on her nightstand, it's tip red with dried blood from last night. Making sure no one was around, she rolled up her sleeve and was about to when someone grabbed her wrist, keeping the dagger from cutting her skin.

"Don't do this...please..."


	23. Comfort

"Mikey get off of me." She tried to shake him off, but he didn't let go. Instead, he tightened his grip on his sister, eyes full of worry and concern.

"No."

"Mikey." She growled, trying to move her hand with the dagger, but she couldn't since Mikey had a good grip on it. "Let go of me, Michelangelo!"

"No!" Laila tensed up visibly, grip tightening around the dagger. "I'm not letting my little sister hurt herself."

"This is my choice!" Mikey knocked the dagger out of her hand before pinning her to the bed.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you do this."

"Then tell me why." Laila's eyes filled with anger as her and Michelangelo got into a intense stare down.

"Cause it hurts me when you do this to yourself." Laila blinked in surprise, shocked. She thought she was only hurting herself, the again, physical wounds hurt a lot less than took her shock as a sign to continue. "I hate it when you do this. It makes me feel like im not a good enough big brother to keep you from doing this. Please...don't do sorry I don't treat you like it, but you mean a lot more to me than just a shield."

"Okay, enough fooling aroun-oh." Laila noticed concern, pain, worry that he wasn't even trying to hide in his eyes.

"I love you Laila." He whispered as Laila fell asleep with tears pouring down her cheeks.

'I swear, if that hothead does anything to hurt her, I'll make him wish he was never mutated.'


	24. Next day: Plans are revealed

Laila woke up the next day to find no dagger and no Mikey, all she found was a note on her nightstand.

_Sorry I'm not with you. Had to make breakfast and I didn't want to ruin anything with you and Raph._

_Mikey_

Laila rolled her eyes, knowing how protective the hothead had gotten since they first started dating. Heading downstairs, she noticed Mikey cooking breakfast, Donnie working on his computer, and the shower running.

"Morning guys."

"Hey Laila."

"Good morning." Laila grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge and almost chugged it.

"Hey mike what's for breakfast?"

"Homemade waffles.."

"Double C?"

"Double C." Donnie tried to figure out what they were talking about but he still couldn't no matter how hard he thought.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Double C. Chocolate Chip." Soon April showed up.

"Hey guys."

"Hey April. What's in the bag?"

"Fabric for our costumes."

"Oh good you brought it, go ahead and set it in my room."

"You're gonna have to come with me Laila."

"Brb, guys." Laila left with April as Mikey finished breakfast.

(With the girls)

"Alright, so that's the plan?"

"Yep, it's gonna be awesome."

"Well I better head down before Mikey eats my waffles. Come on." They headed back downstairs, April shouting she'd be back later as she left. She noticed the shower wasn't on, yet it was only them three. Well, it was until Leo walked in.

"Morning Leo."

"Morning."

"Where's Raphie?"

"Weight room." Laila headed towards the weight ro to let him know that breakfast was ready. When she got there, he was still lifting.

"238.239.240. Hey babe..241."

"Breakfast is ready tough guy." He jumped as the weights fell on his neck and he flipped over.

"You okay Raphie?" Laila ran over, a hand on his neck to make sure it wasn't bruised up too badly.

"Yeah*cough* I know how you can make it better though."

"Haha, funny tough guy." She gave him a peck before heading into the kitchen. Raph grumbled something about how he had better get an actual kiss later, before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"Morning Raphie-boy!"

"Shut up knucklehead. Don't call me Raphie."

"But Laila gets to."

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"So?" Laila hit Mikey upside the head to shut him up as she ate her waffles.

"Laila was that necessary?"

"Yeah." Then Laila's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing why?"

"I just found out something."

"Spill it."

"The guys with you?"

"Yeah."

"Put me on speaker." Laila activated the speaker mode on her phone and held it away from her ear.

"Alright, you're on."

"The foot clan made clones of you guys from your mutagen."


	25. Imposters show up

"You've got to be kidding me!" Raph growled, punching the wall.

"Raph calm down." Laila put a hand against his to calm him down.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We go and take them down."

"Laila, that's a bad idea. Remember what happened last time we went topside?"

"If you guys won't, I'll go." Before she could leave, an explosion rang through the lair sending Laila flying back. Her eyes widened as she noticed a turtle with katanas on his back.


	26. Real vs fake

"This is gonna be fun. Alright, hand over the girl and no one gets hurt." Laila got into a defensive stance but Raph got in front of her, sais drawn.

" . ." The other turtle smirked and ran at him, swords drawn. Laila smiled and grabbed her blades, spinning from behind Raph and breaking the turtle's katanas before striking him with the blades.

"Here come the others." Laila prepared her blades and blocked the fake Raph's sais, before slicing at him and hitting his shell, sending a huge crack through it, to the point of breaking. After taking down the other two, she held one blade to his neck, and the other towards the door, ready to throw if necessary.

"What does dad want with me?"

"He tried to use us to get to you."

"For what?" He didn't answer and Laila growled. "FOR WHAT!"

"H-he's planning to use your mutagen to create an army and claim New York." Laila growled and got off, the other turtle thankful.

"Tell him if he wants me, he can get me himself." The turtle nodded and they all left.


	27. Getting someone to help out

"Why would he want an mutant army?"

"Why do you think, dumbass?" Laila clenched her fists and sent a sharp glare to the doors where their imposters left.

"It's only a matter of time before my imposter shows up, or the shredder with the lair's location."

"What do we do nowed more allies if we're gonna fight the foot."

"Leave that to me...give me about 20 minutes tops." Laila left the lair without another word, ignoring her brothers protests.


	28. Meeting

"Hey bonehead wake up!" He jumped as Laila suddenly tazered him. Rubbing his neck where Laila karate-chopped him, he glared at the red-head.

"Why'd ya do that?"

"Had to. Anyone else finds this place, I'm probably gonna end up going to the Hashi. I'll explain that later. Well, come on, it's about time you guys met.

*gulp*

"What's wrong Casey? Scared?"

"If they're not anything like you, yeah."

"Relax, you'll be fine, they're...overprotective though." Laila opened her bedroom door and stepped out.

"Come on!"


	29. Battle

When they got into the living room, nobody was there.

"Oh yeah, training. Come on." They walked into the dojo to notice Leo and Raph glaring daggers at each other again.

"You two, knock it off!" The two eventually calmed down.

"Good, you're up."

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Laila pinched the back of his neck, making him yelp.

"Alright, so what's the sparring matches today?"

"Whatever."

"You guys can spar, I'll face Casey." He gulped as they got in the middle of the dojo, defensive stances ready.

"Go!"


	30. Kitty

"Awww..it's so kawaii." Laila picked the kitten up, nuzzling it. The kitten purred and licked her face, making her laugh. The kitten then noticed Raph and tried to scratch him.

"No. You be nice to Raphie, kitty." The cat jumped out of her arms, despite Laila's tight grip, and tried to scratch Raph again. Raph grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck.

"Raphie don't hurt it."

"I'm not hurtin' the kitty."

"Then don't hold it like that.."

"If I don't, It'll scratch my face off." Laila grabbed the kitty from Raph, petting it and putting it on the dojo floor towards Leo, who was meditating. The cat walked over and laid in Leo's lap. He opened his eyes when he felt something warm on his legs and noticed the kitten.

"Laila? Explain..."


	31. Can we keep him?

"Awww..it's so kawaii." Laila picked the kitten up, nuzzling it. The kitten purred and licked her face, making her laugh. The kitten then noticed Raph and tried to scratch him.

"No. You be nice to Raphie, kitty." The cat jumped out of her arms, despite Laila's tight grip, and tried to scratch Raph again. Raph grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck.

"Raphie don't hurt it."

"I'm not hurtin' the kitty."

"Then don't hold it like that.."

"If I don't, It'll scratch my face off." Laila grabbed the kitty from Raph, petting it and putting it on the dojo floor towards Leo, who was meditating. The cat walked over and laid in Leo's lap. He opened his eyes when he felt something warm on his legs and noticed the kitten.

"Laila? Explain..."


	32. Guess who?

The kitty smiled and followed Laila out of the room, jumping on Mikey who was playing video games.

"Gah! Oh, hey kitty."

"What's the cat doing here?"

"It followed me home."

"we should bring it back then."

"Leo already said we get to keep it for tonight. I'm only bringing it back if I have to."

"He did, didn't he?"

"Yep, come on kitty." They went to her room.

"You really let Laila keep the cat for tonight?"

"If you wanna try and resist her puppy eyes, go right ahead." Mikey turned back to his video games, Laila kicking his butt and the cat constantly trying to mess him up. Soon Laila's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Guess who." Laila nearly dropped her phone in shock.

(A/N: a lot more action the next ten chapters..)


	33. Well, things keep getting worse

"How are you-"

"That doesn't matter...you can't escape from me..so don't even try." The person on the phone hung up and Laila quickly left the lair. Running through the sewers, she jumped when she heard a slash. Turning around, she noticed the wall almost cut in half.

You can't run Laila...don't even try. She kept running, not paying attention to where she was going. She knew she couldn't go topside since it was daytime, but if she had to, she'd risk it. Hearing a thud behind her, she ran to punch them, but her fist stopped inches from her face when she realized who it was.

"Hey April."

"Hey-" their greetings were interrupted when a roboturtle jumped down, katanas in hand.

"April go to the lair."

"Laila-"

"GO!" April left and Laila turned to deal with the robot. She did have to admit the robot had quick reflexes but she still managed to block the attacks. Right when she took that one down, another showed up and clawed Laila's arm, causing a gash from her shoulder to her elbow. Laila took down the last robot before healing her arm. Taking a deep breath, she tried to figure out if there were any foot ninja in the sewers. Sensing none, she was finally able to relax as she leaned against the sewer wall panting, bandaging her arm. As she was about to completely wrap it up, a loud explosion rang through the sewers. Little did she know, she would fight the one person who changed her life forever.


	34. Am I going insane

(A/N: this is the 34th chapter...damn, I didn't think I'd end up writing this much... Whatever back to the story)

Panting still from the earlier battle, Laila took a deep breath and paused, realizing who she had to fight. Her opponent glaring at her from across the sewer tunnel they were in. Laila got into a defensive stance, as they circled the tunnel, sizing each other up and looking for weaknesses. Laila noticed that they were using (insert weapon), meaning they had to get close, and she was an ace at close combat. Making the first move, her opponent charged at her as she dodged the attack and blocked the rebound attack. Smirking, she dodged her opponents punch and punched them back, in the lower stomach. Grabbing their own daggers, she stabbed them twice and left them there to die. She noticed she started giggling and immediately quieted herself.

"I'm laughing at this? What the hell's wrong with me?"


	35. Unexpected call

Laila took a deep breath as she tried to figure out what just happened. She had laughed at someone dying and in pain.

"I'm not going insane am I?" She hoped she wasn't, but suddenly having flashbacks of what happened three months ago got to her. She headed back to the lair, but stopped when she realized there was blood all over her. She sighed and walked in, preparing for her explaination on why she had blood covering her completely.

"Laila! What happened?" Mikey put one of her arms behind his shoulder but she pulled her arm away.

"I'm fine...it's not my blood."

"Then whose is it?"

"Idk, I just know it's not mine."

"Did you...kill someone?"

"You think I meant to!?"

"No I didn't say that...at all."

"You hesitated."

"Guys, calm down..." Leo walked in, breaking up the two arguing. Laila backed away, calming herself down.

"Laila-"

"Not my blood." She walked past them and went into her bathroom to take a shower, cleaning the blood off. After about 5 minutes, she got out, put her clothes back on, and headed back downstairs. Hearing a phone ring, Mikey tossed Laila her phone and she caught it, answering.

"Hello?"

"Are you Laila?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't know me, be stay on your guard. You're being hunted." Then the call went to static and she hung up, tossing the phone back where it was. Tracing the number she realized who it was from, and it wasn't who she thought it was either.


	36. Unwanted reunion

"Wow, who wouldn't of thought it was the Shredder?" Mikey mumbled when he asked Laila who it was.

"It wasn't him though. That's what I don't get."

"Well, we gotta find who that was somehow."

"I tracked the number, but it didn't show an address. I might have to text Casey." She grabbed her phone, texted Casey and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Ooh, texting guys..."

"Mikey shut it, this is serious. He knows the guy who called me." Her phone buzzed and she saw the photo he texted her. Replying with a thanks, she shut off her phone and tossed it aside into its charger. Mikey went back to his video games as Laila laid on the couch watching him. She soon fell asleep but was woken up a while later with Mikey poking her cheek.

"Time for patrol." She got up, wiped the sleepies out of her eyes and they headed topside, the cold wind quickly walking the small turtle up, completely. Not that long in, Laila heard the sound of dagger cutting through air, aimed towards Mikey's head. She quickly punched Mikey down and punched the dagger, it broke when it came into contact with Laila's fist.

"Not bad, but that's to be expected." They got into a defensive stance and the figure stepped out of the shadows. Laila growled.

"You..."

"You don't seem happy to see me."

"SHUT UP!"


	37. Maybe I am going insane

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?"

"Shut up." Laila growled and ran for a punch which caught the girl off guard as Laila tackled her and threw her punch and punch, relentlessly. Laila's eyes turned red, as she got off and kicked them in the air before jumping up where they were, delivering a series of kicks and punches. The final one finished the girl off as Laila slammed her onto the ground.

"Laila..." She quickly came into terms with what she just did and threw a smoke bomb, disappearing.

"We have to find her." They nodded and jumped off to find her.

"Damn, where is she?"

"Raph, we get you're worried about your girlfriend, but calm down." He sent a sharp glare to Mikey, making him back up.

"Okay, now I know where Laila gets her threating glares."

"Guys, hide and be quiet." They hid just as Laila jumped down, panting.

"Okay Laila calm down. You're fine, you're fine."

"Fine? You're flippin' going insane." She turned and glared at the girl on the roof with her.

"I hate how honest you always are." She took a few more breaths and was able to calm herself down.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"What even happened back there?"

"I don't know. It's like one moment I'm fine and the next I'm a bloodthirsty killer."

"Well, I have a friend whose a psychic."

"What's that gonna do for me, Lisa?"

"I'll tell her what's been going on and she'd be able to help."

"That's probably the best I got right now."

"Kay, I'll call her." Lisa left and Laila stood on a rooftop overlooking the city. Sensing the guys, she growled and threw a shuriken their way, not sure if it was the real guys or their imposters.

"Reveal yourselves if you want to live." Then a thud sounded behind Laila.

"It's us, relax."


	38. Unwanted explanations & look who's back

Laila turned around to notice Raph smiling down at her. She quickly kicked him in the shin, hard.

"Jesus, what the fuck was that for?"

"You're not fooling me twice, faker."

"I'm real, I can assure ya that."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Where are the others?" He hesitated and Laila kicked the imposter off the roof, before the others showed up. Taking them down, she grabbed her weapons that they stole and put them on her back.

"You guys can come out, I know you're real." Mikey snuck up on Laila, and tried to jump her but she turned around and punched him.

"You say you're know we're real, then you punch me."

"Well, you know how tense I've been lately."

"So this is what you've been up to."

"Ambushed by your fakes, dealing with the foot, etc. Fun life, ain't it?" They started to head back to the lair if Laila hadn't noticed the imposters start moving again. She threw a smoke bomb in their faces as the real turtles jumped off.

"So, Laila, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Laila, quit lying to us."

"I said I'm fine." Her eyes turned red, but she calmed herself down before she lost it and killed them, like she killed those other guys. She didn't mean to, they just punched her and she lost it and decapitated them. "Now let's move." She jumped onto the next roof, leaving her brothers behind as the flashbacks of what happened earlier that night caught up with her.


	39. Flashbacks

(A/N: don't worry, this is no where near done..but I wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed..it means a lot. This story won't be over for a LONG time, but I've already decided to make a sequel..anyways the chapter..)

Laila closed her eyes, trying to get the flashbacks out of her head. Killing those guys, she hadn't meant to. That was just her natural reaction when she felt threatened..kill them. Being with her father for so long taught her that. The guy's ear-piercing scream echoed in her head and the guy's face showed up every time she blinked. Stopping on the roof of a famous hotel, she took a deep breath to steady herself before she continued.

"Alright Laila, calm down. Calm down Laila." Flashbacks kept flashing through her head and she had to stop on the next roof. Times when she was a kid, when she had to torture the prisoners, her first real kill, battling her father. It took her about 20 minutes to get it all out of her head, and when she did, she felt dizzy. Laila quickly jumped off and hid before leaning against a vent, seeing the world spin. Hearing a soft thud, she hid behind the vent, cautiously peeking her head to see who it is. It was Karai.

"Sis? It's me. The foot ninja aren't with me." Laila cautiously revealed herself but a foot hit her with a baton, electrocuting her. Laila felt her eyes turn red as she attacked the foot ninja who electrocuted her. Eventually Karai left with her ninja and Laila collapsed from exhaustion, hearing her name be whispered as she collapsed.


	40. I'm out of here

"Laila? Can you hear me? Laila?" Her eyelids felt like lead as she struggled to open her eyes. Her body felt like anyone's throat after eating a ghost pepper, sore.

"Laila?" A breeze blew over her gashes and she winced in pain. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were still too heavy. Finally managing to open them, she noticed Leo looking down at her in concern.

"L...Leo?"

"What happened to you?"

"The foot...ambush."

"And you wonder why we don't let you out alone a lot. Why do you always do this?"

"I...I wanna prove to you guys I'm not a *cough*pushover."

"Laila... You've never been a pushover."

"You guys are *cough* always treating me like one."

"Laila, we don't mean to. We're just looking after you." She winced in pain suddenly and realized her stitched up wound reopened.

"I'll go get Donnie." He mumbled and left. Donnie came in moments later.

"Hey Don?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do you'll think it'll be until I recover?"

"A while. Now you see why we're all so overprotective of you?!" She winced in pain when he accidentally pressed on her wound.

"Crap. Sorry,sorry." He continued stitching keeping his hand nowhere near the wound, in fear of accidentally hurting her again.

"First chance I get, I'm going topside."

"Not alone."

"Yeah."

"Laila-"

"This is why I always go topside alone, cause you all treat me like a fuckin' baby!" She pushed him away, not caring about her wound and headed downstairs.

"Laila, where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"No you're not." She clenched her fist and punched Raph in the face, hard. He stumbled back, a bruise forming on his cheek as she stormed out of the lair.


	41. Is it goodbye?

Laila growled to herself as she pushed open the sewer grate and jumped onto the roof.

"I'm 17 but they still treat me like a kid. It pisses me off."

"Laila?" She turned to notice Sacks there, arms crossed against the vent.

"Hey eric."

"Something happen?"

"Argument with my brothers."

"Oh." He walked on sat on the edge beside her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"They're treating me like a little kid, even though I'm 17. It pisses me off." Laila sighed, looking down at the city. All she's ever wanted was someone who she could call family and didn't treat her like a baby.

"Well..I was gonna suggest something, but it might be a bad idea."

"Come on, say it." He was surprised how persistent she was to hear his idea. His phone ringing, he remembered he had a meeting to go to. He got up and turned his back to her.

"Why don't you go out on your own?" Laila blinked in surprise and turned to find Sacks gone.

"And he thought that'd be a bad idea." She smiled to herself before getting up, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She took another breath and opened her eyes. "But...do I wanna abandon them?"

(A/N: yes, another cliffhanger..I am so good at these-again thanks for all the reviews.


	42. Decision part 1

(BTW: should I make the chapters longer, but update less, or shorter chapters and update more?feel free to give me an answer)

Laila took a deep breath and got up from the rooftop she was sitting on. The thought of abandoning them surprised her and she was still trying to decide. They were her family, you don't just leave family.

"Laila, you Baka." She mumbled to herself, pacing on the roof at a pace that would make anyone dizzy watching. "If you leave, they'd go crazy looking for you. They'd even risk getting killed to find you." She closed her eyes, took another deep breath and opened them. She headed to April's..hopefully she could help. Arriving, she noticed April watching TV. Before she could knock, she realized the window was unlocked. She slipped in and closed it, noticing a piece of cheesecake on the table.

"You knew I was coming, didn't you?"

"Yep..so what's up." April shut off the TV as Laila sat on the couch.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Come on girl spill."

"I've been thinking about leaving."


	43. Decision part 2

"you what!?"

"You heard me."

"But why?"

"I just-they're always fighting even though they know i hate it, and they treat me like a child..I...I don't know anymore."

"You need me to help give you a reason to stay?"

"Well..the way you worded it seemed like I was gonna commit suicide, not leave the team...but yeah."

"Think about it Laila. What do they usually do when you come home in the early morning?"

"Lecture me...check me for injuries..make me do a blood test to make sure I don't have any diseases...sometimes all of the above."

"Laila, they worry about you..that's why they do it."

"The problem is, they won't stop fighting."

"They're brothers."

"I don't care. And they don't either." Laila finished her cheesecake and set the plate in the kitchen along with the fork before heading towards the window. Opening it up she said bye to April and left, her head spinning.

"Knowing her, the guys are gonna find out what I said." She blinked and slightly turned her head as she heard a noise. Getting her blades, she cautiously walked over and his behind the air vent, the sound on the other side. She revealed herself, blades drawn only to find...

(A/N: wth is it with me and cliffhangers? I can't help it..whatever.)

Laila: you love doing this to me don't you?

Me: yes, it shows that you're not a Mary Sue

Laila: whatever*waves*see you next chapter.


	44. Unexpected friend

(BTW-idk if this would be considered a trigger warning chapter but just in case)

When she revealed herself, she found a girl on the roof.

"Hey what're you doing?" The girl jumped and turned just as Laila put her blades away. The other female blinked in surprise at Laila as she stepped closer.

"You're a..."

"Turtle, yep. Name's laila."

"Amanda." Laila stepped closer, until she was a few feet away.

"What were you doing?"

"Well, I'm on a roof above a busy intersection.."

"Why?"

"Because I was going to-"

"I'm talking about why you'd do that?"

"I deserve this."

"No you don't."

"How do you know?"

"If you really deserve this, then I deserve ten times worse."

"No you don't."

"Neither do you."

"Laila-"

"It's the truth. They just can't see how awesome you are...what grade are you in?"

"10th...what would you be?"

"If I was human? Senior."

"...wanna text sometime?"

"Sure. Here's my number." Laila handed her a piece of paper and turned to leave.

"Laila?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She left for the sewers as the girl got off the roof and headed home, ready for the lectures that she was gonna get.


	45. You've gotta tell them

(This is the next day after she met Amanda)

Laila grumbled when she got out of her bed at 3:00 in the morning. Hearing no other footsteps, she got up, grabbing the blades she got from her father during their last match a few days back. She paused momentarily, holding one blade up and gazing at it in the light. It showed her reflection gleaming off the metal, the tip of the blade a different color(red at day, blue at night).

After putting the daggers in her belt, she left her room and jumped downstairs, quietly landing in the living room. Still confirming that no one else but her was up, she went into the dojo. It was quiet, too quiet since the lair is never this quiet.

Mentally shrugging, she pulled out her blades and starting doing katas, attacking the training dummies. She stopped when she noticed they were falling apart and when she noticed she wasn't the only one there.

Laila put away her blades and faced the door.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up so early, Raph. Last time I checked, you hated getting up early."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Laila just turned around and kept doing katas, not saying a word to her brother. "Besides, I could say the same 'bout you."

"If you really want to know, I woke up too early, couldn't go back to sleep."

"Bullshit, Laila. What's really buggin' you?"

"Nothing Raph. Just go back to bed." Raph just walked in so he was a few inches from Laila.

"I was until I heard u down here!"

"It's not my fault you're a light sleeper."

"Laila, somethin's buggin' ya, what is it?"

"Nothing raphael. Now get off my case." She tried to get him to back off but he pinned her down on the dojo floor, his sais on both sides of Laila's head.

"Talk." Laila gritted her teeth, trying to remain emotionless in her eyes, but that wall was breaking. She growled and punched him in the face, making him stumble back as she left the lair. "I am so dead." Raph mumbled before grabbing his sais and heading topside after her.

(With Laila)

Laila panted as she got on the warehouse roof. That little stunt bought her some time but she wasn't sure how much. Feeling a

sudden gust blow by her she turned around and saw nothing except her best human friend besides April.

"Hey case."

"Hey." He walked over by the turtle as they gazed the ground for any sign of the foot.

"So why are you out here?"

"..."

"Ya haven't told 'em yet?"

"Casey, I've known you and Kira a lot longer than them, I trust you guys more."

"You can't hide it forever."

"When did you become a psychologist?"

"Hey! I can be smart when it's necessary." Laila laughed and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Sure..." Casey only punched her in the arm as a response.

"Laila, seriously, you gotta tell them." Laila growled and stood up, glaring sharply at Casey.

"Yeah, cause it's so easy to say you're the daughter of your current family's worst enemy. That seems like a great idea."

"You scared it would happen twice?" Laila paused before turning her back to him, showing the scar on her back that her dad gave her.

"Yeah.."

"Well, you gonna let one little fear get to ya?" She turned her head to him, confused.

"I've seen you fight the shredder, risk your life for you brothers, take down hundreds of foot ninjas all without a second thought or a concern for your safety. Shell, I've seen you get in front of a moving truck without being afraid. The Laila I know is not a coward."

"Wow, you can be smart when you want to."

"See, I told you." She turned completely and smiled at him.

"Arigato, Casey."

"Anytime, Laila. What good is a friend who isn't there for the other?" She nodded, walked past Casey, fist bumping him along the way, and jumped off the roof.


	46. I never thought I'd see her again

It was peaceful at night, she had admit. She was in the loudest part of town, but she still got the peace that she needed. Noticing a bunch of people running out of the train station, she snuck in as a human and checked it out before quickly turning into a mutant, shutting off the power, and attacking the foot ninja. Once they were taken care of, she ran out and got onto the roof. Amanda, who was in the train station, was wide-eyed as she ran out and climbed the ladder to the roof where she knew Laila would be. When she was all but a rung away, she peeked to notice what looked like Laila with more turtles. Right when the turtles were going in for the high-five...

FLASH


	47. Meeting and what just happened?

(I just want to let you guys know-this is a long way from now-but I'm either gonna end this and start the sequel when this story either gets to 200 chapters or 100,000 words-whichever comes first..don't worry it's not over..by a long shot.)

Amanda's eyes widened as she realized her camera was accidentally on flash. Trying to hide, she was about to go down the ladder when someone, or something, pulled her up onto the roof, as she landed on her wrist.

"Laila?"

"Hey.."

"Who was with you?"

"Give me your camera or you won't find out." Amanda handed Laila her camera as Laila set it in her bag. Soon a bang made her jump up.

"Nice job, knucklehead."

"Come on. She knows you're there." A sudden thud behind Laila made Amanada step back in fear.

"It's okay, they're a lot less threatening than they appear when they're calm." That didn't ease her nerves in the slightest. Amanda passed out right after, leaving a few confused turtles on the roof, trying to figure out what happened.


	48. Foot clan return

"Okay,breathing's steady. Blood pressure is normal." Donnie was examining Amanada with Mikey beside him.

"Why are we still here playing doctor?"

"You really think I'm supposed to know, Raph? I say we just head back before anyone else sees us."

"For once, I agree with ya."

"For once?"

"Guys, she's awake."

"I'm not dealing with her, I'm going." Raph jumped off without a word.

"Raph..sorry Amanada." She shot them an apologetic glance before following Raph. Catching up to the hothead, she found him scanning the city.

"Looking for the foot?"

"Yeah. We came out here to kick some shell, not play doctor with a human who saw us." Soon, a foot ninja appeared on the roof.

"Let's do this." Laila charged at the foot ninja and quickly took him down, tossing her chakrams at two more that appeared.

"Retreat! Let him know she's still alive!" The foot ninja started running, but they were too slow as Laila took them down.

"Sorry boys, I just needed my playtime." She then noticed blades headed straight for Raph's shell.

"Raph move!"


	49. Another enemy!

(So, Laila, you wanted to say something?)

Laila: yeah..I just want to thank everyone who viewed and reviewed this story..it means a lot

(Yeah, Laila's also my new cowriter..anyways to the story)

Laila pushed Raph to the side just in time for the blades to graze her skin. The blades soon returned to their owner, who was merely smirking at them.

"Not bad Laila, not bad at all." She growled as the blade-thrower jumped down. The two got into a staredown, both ready to fight for their lives. They were about to attack when an explosion from below started a crack in the roof.

"Uh-oh.." Soon the roof caved in and Laila managed to get away from where the crack was long enough to get Raph on her back and run. Once they were out of sight, she set him back down on his feet.

"You've been using my weights lately, haven't you?"

"Yep."

"No wonder you can pick me up."

"Hey...big things, small packages." He rolled his eyes as a foot ninja suddenly grabbed her hair.

"One step she dies." Laila didn't flinch. She instead grabbed a kunai, brought it up to her hair that the foot ninja was holding and...

(chapter ends here)

(I am the cliffhanger queen-I swear-unintentional cliffhangers every chapter-I don't even mean to)

Laila: well, either way. A review or even a read will mean a lot. If you have any questions in the slightest, I will be doing a question & answer. Just PM me your questions or comment on here and we will answer them soon

(Wow that was a lot)

Laila:that was all in the script.

(we have a script?)

Laila:guess so


	50. New challenger shows up

(Wow. 50 frickin chapters. I never thought I'd ever get to this in this story. Thanks for all your reviews. Well, enjoy)

Laila put the kunai right under her hair and sliced the kunai up, the foot ninja flying back with a bunch of hair in his hand. Laila stood up, kunai still in hair as she cut off her hair extensions. Raph was ultimately surprised, he knew his little sister loved her long hair, why suddenly cut it? The foot ninja blinked and got up when Laila walked towards him.

"I'm not the same little girl you once knew-I'm a warrior, a fighter, not some terrified little girl. Tell my father, if he wants me, he'll get off his lazy ass and come get me." The ninja left as Laila put her mask back on, adjusting it and tying it so it didn't fall off. Laila grabbed her weapons out of an air vent and put them back on her back. She used the kunai to even out her hair to its new short-length. Sensing no more foot ninja, Laila relaxed and put her kunai away.

"Let's get home before the guys freak out way too much."


	51. Another battle

"What are you even doing here?" Laila glared at the one who stopped them preparing her weapons. "Raph, go."

"Laila-"

"GO!" He reluctantly jumped off, leaving Laila alone with them. She growled, weapons drawn as the other person revealed themselves. She threw her chakrams at them, which the other person broke. Her eyes widened as her opponent charged at her and sliced her arm when she raised it to protect her heart. He smirked and stabbed her shoulder, sending his sword through smirking when Laila winced in pain. He pulled his sword out quickly, and slashed her side, making her unnoticably flinch in pain as she landed on her back as she quickly got up, he slashed her cheek and was about to finish her off when someone got in front of her. She looked up at her savior and her eyes widened in shock.

"C-Casey?"


	52. Surprises & they're back

Casey smirked and pushed the guy back away from Laila. She noticed that he was now a mutant, just like her. The other guy ran off terrified as he knelt by her and checked her injuries, cleaning them.

"Thanks..." Was the last thing Laila whispered before she blacked out.

"Laila? Laila?" Noticing her tracker broken, he grabbed her mask, turned that one on and was about to get her to safety when he was knocked out and the foot clan grabbed Laila.

"Get her to Shredder." Laila immediately woke up and fought through the foot ninjas until she passed out from exhaustion.


	53. Shredder's plan part 1

Laila finally regained consciousness and she tried to figure out where she was. Noticing Karai, Laila growled and tried to attack her, but the chains at her wrists were holding her back.

"What do you want from me Karai?"

"It's not what I want, but what father wants." Laila growled and tried to break out of her chains which proved useless since she was already exhausted and wounded severely.

"Don't worry, we stopped the bleeding in your wounds, so you'll live...for now." Her eyes widened slightly at the for now as she kept struggling.

"It's useless Laila..you're not getting out and no one's coming to rescue you." Karai turned to walk away but Laila's voice stopped her.

"You're...wrong."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I will get out of here."

"How? No one cares enough about you to want to find you in the first place." An alarm rang through the building and Karai ran to check it out. Laila closed her eyes and her chains snapped as she flipped out of the glass, breaking her cage as the alarm got louder. Not knowing who it was, she turned to hide when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her behind a wall. After some struggling, they let go and she turned to face them to notice it was only Mikey.

"I thought you weren't happy to see me."

"This isn't a time for jokes, we have to find the others."


	54. Shredder's plan part 2

"Laila." The others jumped down and ran over.

"Thank god, it would cost me more time to find you."

"Laila, what's your hurry?"

"I don't have time to explain, let's go." Laila ran past them, the other guys following.

"Donnie, what's the quickest way to New York?"

"If we drive the truck and get to New York."

"Great. I'll drive, let's go, get in the back." The boys sent each other a confusing glance but got into the back nevertheless. Laila got into the front, grabbed the keys and drove.

"Seriously, laila, what's your hurry?" Laila completely ignored his question.

"Donnie, how long to New York?"

"10 minutes if you floor it."

"On it." Laila floored it, keeping the truck steady while going about 90 miles an hour.

"Alright, Laila, you've ignored me twice. Answer me."

"Shredder's going use my mutagen to create a nuclear bomb to drop over the city. He's already got enough to start making the bomb, that's why I'm in a hurry."


	55. Shredder's plan part 3

"So that's Shredder's big plan?"

"Did you even hear me?"

"No.."

"Shredder. My mutagen. Nuclear bomb. That's all you need to know."

"Why would he-?"

"I have no idea. There's New York." Laila pulled into an alleyway and parked, getting out and jumping into the sewers, finding a secret passageway from the alley to Sack's lab. The boys followed her, quickly catching up with her.

"So what's your plan Laila?"

"We need enough time to stop them from making the bomb and get my mutagen out of the bomb's system-"

"That doesn't explain the plan."

"You didn't let me finish, Mikey. I'll have to deal with Shredder while you guys stop the bomb."

"You face the Shredder alone? Are you insane?"

"I'll live."

"How do you know?"

"He's my father."


	56. It's almost time

"Haha, Laila you're so funny." Laila wasn't laughing,instead she merely narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mikey, I'm pretty sure she's serious."

"Laila, you're a comedi-oh."

"I'm serious Michelangelo."

"Okay, how does that work. I mean, he's somewhat human, you're complete mutant."

"I was mutated at birth. Enough about me, let's go." Laila kept running until she arrived at the lab. Hearing activity above her, she kicked part of the ceiling up and jumped through the opening, dealing with the foot ninja in the room above. One was about to electrocute her from behind when a hockey puck went flying through the air, knocking the foot ninja out cold and calmed down when Laila grabbed it.

"Hey, Casey."


	57. Bring it on: 3rd match

"Hey angel cakes." Laila smacked him upside the head as she tied up the foot ninja that they knocked out.

"So where are your brothers?"

"We're right here, punk."

"Raph, leave Casey alone. I'm the only one who can insult him." To that, she smacked Casey upside the head.

"Baka! You just had to do that?"

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Yeah, sorry's not gonna stop Shredder, now let's go, Casey, you get the mutagen." Casey left without a word as Laila followed the trail of debris up to the Shredder, her father.

"Well, well Laila, I figured you'd show up, it doesn't surprise me after all. Let's settle this."

"I plan to father." Laila took a deep breath and got into a defensive stance, shredder across from her ready. Little did they know, this battle would change both of their lives.


	58. Battle part 1

It was tense. The two just circling around, sizing each other up. Finally, Shredder threw his kunai her way and Laila jumped over them, dodging them the first time, but getting scratched in the cheek by one when they retracted back to him. She grabbed a shuriken and tossed it at him. He easily blocked it and he charged at her, tackling her onto the ground. She felt eyes glare at her back and the Shredder tried to punch her. As she dodged the punch, she noticed a kunai zip past her head. Out of nowhere, a figure showed up on the roof and attacked them both. Laila ended up rolling towards the edge of the roof. Her eyes widened as the figure kicked her off the roof. Expecting to fall, she closed her eyes. Noticing she wasn't falling, she opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes widened as she realized who grabbed her.


	59. Battle part 2

(I was curious so I decided to check the views- 2.4K before starting this chapter-thank you and happy new year)

'Why did he?' She felt her father's grip tighten around her as the figure showed up behind Shredder. He flipped Laila over and she kicked him in the face, making him stumble back. The figure charged at the two, and Laila blocked his attack, as he kicked her back close to the edge of the roof. Grabbing a kunai, she tossed it at him and Shredder tackled him from behind. The two struggled before finally they both got close to the roof. The third person on the roof grabbed the edge, holding on for their life. Shredder grabbed their wrists and pushed them away from the building, watching them fall to their death. Laila was about to go when he stopped her.

"Here, my daughter." He handed her mask, that came off during the battle, which turned her back into a mutant. She processed the last part of his statement and smiled at him, who merely nodded towards where the bomb was, which he quickly disabled.

"Why'd you disable it?"

"Because-" before he could finish, the building shook beneath them. They shot a gaze at each other, nodded and they both went to check it out. When they did, they found Sacks about to shoot her brothers. Laila's eyes widened as she ran, flipping over Leo and punching the gun, the force sending Sacks back.

"Sorry that this is how it has to end, sis." Sacks fired a bullet at her but she quickly used her defensive techniques to bounce it back at him. Then Laila noticed the mutant try and attack her from behind him. Catching two knives that Shredder had tossed, she quickly blocked her attacks and jumped back. The mutant ran towards Laila, but Shredders knives stopped her from getting too close. Then a gunshot echoed through the air. Shredder tackled her out of the way and got shot, stumbling back a bit. The mutant saw an advantage and kicked Shredder off the roof.

"Dad!" Laila didn't think, she just acted as she jumped after him.


	60. The battle's over

Shredder managed to think fast enough to grab a beam, as he grabbed Laila's wrist, keeping her from falling to her death.

"You need to stop saving me."

"You're my father." the mutant jumped after them and landed on the beam above them. clawing at Shredder's hand, making him almost let go. The mutant aimed for Laila, and jumped at her, but Shredder pulled her out of the way. Soon the heard a crack and Laila realized the beam was breaking.

"Laila…"

"Yeah, father?"

"Watashi wa, watashi no musume o anata o aishiteimasu. Watashi wa itsumo anata o mite irudeshou."(I love you, my daughter. I'll always be watching over you.) Laila's eyes widened as he flipped her up so she could grab a higher beam, which she did as the one Shredder was holding broke. Laila tried to reach him but failed and her eyes widened as she watched him fall.

"Dad!" Her eyes were widened and brimmed with tears as she felt a hand grab her own. Looking up, she saw a sympathetic Donnie as he pulled her up, only for her to be at the receiving end of a glare.

"You could've gotten killed Laila."

"He was my father. You'd do the same for any of us...look, can we just go home?"

"Yeah, let's go guys."


	61. Wanted but unexpected comfort

(A/n: the funny part about this story is that it was only gonna be a short two-shot, but now 61 chapters and still rolling-39 more to go) Warning: There's a Raph/Laila moment in this chapter, there's one because my friends who read this story are literally obsessed with Raph/Laila(their actual OTP)-you don't like Tcest, skip this chapter..or don't.

As soon as they arrived in the lair, Laila just ran to her room and stayed locked in there, refusing to come out even when Mikey offered her a giant cheesecake. Laila was on her bed, crying into her pillow. She just had to watch her father fall off a building, right in front of her own eyes. She couldn't get his last words out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She hugged the chibi doll that her father got her for her birthday tighter. Now, it was over. Her family was broken-for good. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"Laila? Babe? it's me."

"C-Come in." Raph opened the door and shut it before sitting on the bed next to Laila. He was about to hug her when she beat him to it, tackling him and crying on his plastron. He blinked in surprise and rubbed her back.

"I just c-can't b-believe he's g-g-gone…" The tears were pouring down her cheeks as she cuddled more into Raph. He made sure it was still just them before he leaned down and gave Laila a kiss on the cheek, making her freeze in surprise as she pulled back and looked up at him. He merely lifted her chin up with his finger and kissed her. Laila immediately kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck as they changed position so Laila's back was on the bed and Raph was above her, neither pulling away from the kiss. They only pulled away when they both got a lack of breath.

"Raphie?"

"I...I lo-...I love you dammit." Laila smiled, her eyes glazing over with love as she saw him look away, his cheeks were a dark dark red. She flipped them over so she was on top of Raph as she cuddled into him, giggling.

"We've been dating for how long and you're still shy to say that?"

"...Quiet." She smiled and snuggled into him more, yawning quietly.

"Night Raphie."

"..night. Love ya."

"You too." Laila fell asleep, not having to worry about anyone since the hotheaded turtle was right there.


	62. New power?

(A/N: now we're back to the actual story, even though it was a one-chapter filler)

A loud thud echoed through the city of New York as Laila slammed a foot ninja into a building. She focused on the other two and knocked them out. Noticing more jump down, she smirked and got ready to attack them when a syringe hit her shoulder from behind. As she was fighting, she noticed that whoever hit her with the syringe wasn't trying to knock her out. After knocking out the last foot ninja, she jumped up onto the roof, viewing the city when yet another foot ninja was dumb enough to try and get her. She was about to attack the foot ninja with a palm strike, but fire came out of her palm and attacked the foot ninja. Her eyes widened as only one thought ran through her mind.

'What the fuck just happened?'


	63. Another rescue's about to happen

Laila just stood there in shock as she turned her hand so she was looking at her palm. She had just shot out fire? She was even more surprised to notice no burn marks or scars on her pale-green skin, also there was no pain. Trying to do another palm strike, more fire shot out of her hands. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy on her palm, which created a fireball.

"Great, something else I have to hide from the guys...at least until I learn to control it." She left the roof she was on and headed back to the lair to notice the lights were off. Heading up to her room, she closed the door and luckily found a pair of leather gloves that she could wear. Putting them on, she headed back downstairs and went into the kitchen, only to find no one there still. All there was was a note.

_We're at Aprils_. The note didn't say much but Laila knew who wrote it. She opened the fridge, and scanned it for her soda, which she found and chugged. Right after she tossed her soda, she heard footsteps. Preparing for an attack she saw it was only April.

"April? What are you doing here?"

"It's the guys….some vigilante came and the turtles tries to knock them out but they couldn't. They grabbed them and I don't know where they are." Laila checked her phone and it showed that one of their trackers was working.

"April, call Vern. I need a ride."


	64. New mutant

Within minutes, Laila was on her way to where the tracker indicated. Vern and April were in the front, with Vern driving while Laila was in the back. She was curious on who the vigilante was but pissed at the same time that they kidnapped her brothers. Whoever it was, all Laila knew is that they were probably after her. Pulling up at the building, Laila burst out of the truck and ran in, not caring if the alarm was turned on. She ran in a room, where a few hundred foot ninja were. She shut the door just as they shot at her. Growling to herself, she ran farther into the building, before she heard a low-pitched scream. Bursting into the room, she noticed a man about 30 on the ground having a seizure. She looked up at the one who attacked him and came into contact with a mutant fox. The fox noticed her and got into a defensive stance, but Laila raised her hands to say that she wasn't gonna hurt the fox.

"Name's Laila. Don't worry, I'll only hurt you if you attack me." The fox relaxed and walked over.

"Just call me Sentoki." She nodded as they quickly left the room.

"Well, I have to find my brothers, you willing to help?" He nodded and they ran towards the back.

"So, how did you make that guy have a seizure?"

"I can control lightning."

"Oh cool. I've recently been able to control fire."

"Recently?"

"Yeah, I was attacking a foot ninja when out of nowhere fire shot out of my hand." She was about to kick the door down when Sentoki shocked it, causing it to fly off the hinges. Running in, Laila took down all of the foot ninja, only to come face-to-face with Karai.


	65. No more,

"Karai."

"Laila, come on, I know where your brothers are." Karai headed off and Laila followed, Sentoki on her in a room, Laila could hear laughter and she tackled the door down. The man smirked and turned to face Laila.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

"Laila, don't do it. You'll get killed." She narrowed her eyes and walked up a step, before she reached for her gloves. She took them off and tossed them at Sentoki.

"Don't lose those."


	66. will I be protected

The man smirked and charged at her, but Laila dodged it. He threw a kunai at her, but it only cut Laila's cheek and she ran up to him. His eyes widened as he realized he couldn't move anymore.

"Chishi yashi no sutoraiki." Laila mumbled before she went for the palm-strike when the fire burst out of her hand. He attacked her again, but she dodged and clenched her fists as fire surrounded them while she repeatedly punched him until he was severely bleeding. He flew against the wall and Laila slowly walked towards him, the fire still flaring around her fists as it surrounded her with a reddish-orange aura.

"Look, I'll let them go, just please.." He was interrupted when Laila lifted him up and the man closed his eyes expecting death. She wound his fist back, coating it completely in flames.

"Any last words?" She smirked and didn't give him time to answer as she launched her fist at his stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

"And you guys always insist on protecting me." Laila smirked and her eyes turned red, along with her hair turning completely black. "Time to end it."


	67. Laila's turning yandere?

"Laila, snap out of it..please." She merely stepped closer, laughing. Her laugh sent chills up their spines. She walked over and laughed again.

"I can't believe I have you guys as my brothers." Laila shook her head and grabbed a kunai, eyes narrowed as she smiled "innocently." She was about to kill Raph first when he blocked her kunai, using the force impacted to pull her into a hug.

"Laila, snap out of this...please..." Raph sighed. It wasn't working, and he didn't know what would work. He finally thought of something and decided it was worth a try.

"I love you Laila Hamato."Her eyes widened as the kunai fell out of her hands, breaking as soon as it came into contact with the metal floors.


	68. New member of the family

It was silent. No one dared to even breathe, everything just froze. Laila's hair changed back to its normal color and her eyes turned back to the usual gray.

"I love you too.." Raph let go and Laila turned to the others with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry..I don't know what came over me."

"We're not worried about it, we have our sister back." Mikey pulled her into a hug, no one noticing Sentoki with a sad smile as he turned to walk away. Laila noticed him out of the corner of her eye, and got Mikey to let go.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Idk, I'll find somewhere."

"Come to New York with us." He blinked in surprise and turned around to notice Laila looking up at him with a smile. He smiled back and nodded, as Laila pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, oniichan?"

"What's oniichan mean?"

"Big brother." Laila smiled at his shocked expression.

"Come on, let's go to New York." Leo turned towards Laila and Sentoki with a smile.

"All of us." He blinked in surprise, and Laila had a big grin on her face as she grabbed Sentoki's wrist and pulled them where they were. Heading back to the truck, they noticed Vern taking a nap and April on her phone.

"Vern wake up." He shot up as they got into the back as he got the idea as he drove to New York.

"What am I a taxi?"

"Yep, now drive." Right when they got to New York, the truck started shaking.

"Vern, what's going on?"

"Idk." Then the truck shook again and they ditched the truck, just as it blew up behind them.


	69. Things keep getting better part 1

"Okay, what the duck is going on?"

"Really? What the duck?"

"Yes really."

"Whatever Mikey." Laila sighed and turned human before running to the blown up truck, finding a old foot clan bomb. Making sure it was off, she ripped it off the truck, knowing it requires either a lot of force or someone to detonate it for it to explode. What Laila didn't get was who tried to blow her up? She had a secret alliance with the foot clan which they issued quite recently. Whoever it was, was trying to kill her. Laila heard her phone ring and quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Laila...*insert static*...he's.*insert more static*.back." Then the call suddenly cut off. The last thing Laila heard before she shut her phone off was a voice..one that sounded too familiar to Laila's ears.


End file.
